KoCaO I: Getting Digimon
by ShinigamiKae
Summary: This is the first part of my Keepers of Chaos and Orders book. It's where the Keepers get their digimon.
1. Prologue: DEgg Disaster

Prologue: D-Egg disaster  
  
The little red egg with black stripes gained another crack to the ones it had gotten earlier by moving a bit. It had red cat ears and a red cat tail, both with black stripes. In the middle of the egg there were two hearts, a purple one and a baby blue one. The purple one was broken. The egg was standing on the outskirts of Primary Village, the village where all the D-Eggs were kept. They were all bedded into little houses at night and brought out in to the sun during the day. Elecmon had chosen to do this job and nobody disagreed. The only D-Eggs that weren't cared for were 11 eggs on the outskirts. They had appeared there after the digimon had died. Three D-Eggs had been made by deleted data. One had the kanji symbol for fox on it, another had the kanji for ogre and heart on it and the last one had a black cloud with a lighting bolt on it. The one with the fox kanji moved a bit and cracked as well. Elecmon, a little red rodent-like digimon was running about gathering the D- Eggs and bringing them into houses. Then another of the 11 eleven D-Eggs on the outskirts, one with a red teardrop, cracked. Elecmon ran up to the D- Eggs and looked at them. As he noticed that they had begun to hatch, they disappeared. 


	2. Chapter One: Boomon Keeper

Chapter One: Boomon Keeper  
  
A little boy, about nine years of age, was getting ready for bed. "Good night, Kerry" said a woman with long blond hair and kissed him on his forehead after he had gotten into his bed. "Euch, Mari-a" Kerry said and wiped his forehead. "I awso wanna give Kewwy a night-night kiss" said a little six-year old who looked similar to Maria. "Uh-uh" said Kerry and pushed her away from his bed. "Come on, Misha" Maria said to the little girl. "Don't forget to wake up early tomorrow, Kerry. You're going to visit your mother" she said and closed the door. Kerry smiled and brushed his messy golden blond hair out of his face. He was going to see his sister again, after six years. He sat up and tried to imagine what his twin sister would look like. Would she look the same as he did? Or would she look more like her father? While Kerry was thinking about what to say to his sister when he saw her, something glowed out in front of him. He stretched his hand out and touched it. Almost immediately something formed on his right hand. It was a glove. A black fingerless glove with a cloud on it. The cloud was black too but it had a silver lining and a silver lightning bolt in the middle. As Kerry was examining the glove the glowing thing formed itself. It was a yellow egg with purple tiger stripes and spikes at the bottom. In the middle of the egg Kerry spotted the symbol that was also on his glove. The egg cracked and a little baby blue ball with a foxtail and yellow eyes jumped out of the egg. He had a scar over his right eye. "Hello, Kerry" said the ball. "I'm Spicmon, your digimon partner. Digimon means digital monster" it introduced itself. "Digital Monster? If you're really Spicmon, then I'm Snow White" Kerry said laughing at his comment. "Hrmpf" said Spicmon and pouted. "Bubbles" he yelled and Kerry was hit in the face by little bubbles. "What you do that for, stupid ball?" Kerry yelled. "What are you shouting about?" Maria asked opening the door. When the door had opened, Spicmon was behind Kerry's back muffled with a pillow. "Nothing" Kerry said quickly and shrugged. Maria, too, shrugged and left. "Look what you've gotten me into?" Kerry said and took the pillow of Spicmon. "Give me your hand with the D-Glove" Spicmon ordered. "D-Glove? Let me guess, digital glove?" Kerry said. Spicmon nodded as much as a ball could nod. Kerry sighed and held his right hand out towards the ball and Spicmon licked it. "Hey, you don't have to ruin all my stuff already" Kerry said and wiped the glove. After licking the glove Spicmon had started glowing. When he was finished glowing he wasn't Spicmon anymore he was a little baby blue fox with yellow eyes and short legs. "What just happened?" Kerry asked and blinked. "I digivolved to Boomon" the fox said. "Great, just great" Kerry said and fell asleep. 


	3. Chapter Two: DemiCashmon Keeper

Chapter Two: DemiCashmon Keeper  
  
"What? Are you?" a girl with shoulder length messy-cut blue hair asked and brushed one of her silver streaks out of her face. "Bluemon" the little red- eyed blue blob said. "No, you're not, you're a glob" the girl ordered. "Bluemon" Bluemon said again. "Glob." "Bluemon." "Glob!" "Bluemon." "Glob!" "Bluemon." "Glob!" "Bluemon." "Glob!" "Bluemon" said Bluemon and a few bubbles flew at Ree. "Okay, fine. Then what's this?" the girl asked and held up her right hand that had a black fingerless glove on it. The backhand was decorated with a blood red fox kanji. "Bluemon" Bluemon repeated. "Is that all you can say. Glob?!" "Bluemon" Bluemon said again and jumped up to the glove, licking the symbol. Suddenly Bluemon glowed white and whirled around. When he was finished he wasn't Bluemon anymore, he had changed to a small and furry silver fox on two legs. The tips of his ears, the tip of his tail, his stomach, his feet and some fur under his neck were white. He wore red gloves with a light red and silver Yin-Yang symbol on each of them. And on his thighs he had a symbol that looks similar to the star sign for Pisces, two tadpoles swimming in a circle head to tail. He had a kind of wing on each of his shoulders. His eyes were slits and each had a scar under it. But he wasn't very big, only about knee-high. "Hello, Ree. I'm DemiCashmon," it said. "No, you're a rabbit" the ten-year-old insisted. "I'm a fox digi." "Rabbit." ".mon and you are my partner" DemiCashmon said. "So, rabbit, why can you talk?" Ree asked. "Digimon have the ability to talk, as do humans," DemiCashmon said wisely. "Did you come out of the egg, rabbit?" DemiCashmon nodded. "Where's the tail then, rabbit?" Ree asked and looked behind DemiCashmon. "I don't know" DemiCashmon said. "So, rabbit." "That does it. I do not want to be called rabbit once more" DemiCashmon yelled. "Okay, rabbit" Ree said and grinned. "Bubble Blow" DemiCashmon yelled and blew lots of bubbles at Ree, throwing her off her big bed. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. "What?" Ree asked and got up. The door opened and a maid with short black hair came in. "We were wondering what this noise was, Miss Reelyn, and they sent me up to see if you were okay" she said. "Yeah, I'm fine, whadda you think?" Ree said arrogantly. "Fine, I will go then" the maid said, bowed and turned to leave. "Wait" Ree ordered. "Take rabb. I mean DemiCashmon here to a room" Ree said and pointed to DemiCashmon. The maid walked up to DemiCashmon not seeming scared or afraid {A/n: I know that's the same but I'm writing the story.!!!}. "After he tells me how to get this glove off," Ree said. DemiCashmon grinned and said: "It'll go off by itself." And as just said, the glove disappeared. "Now take him away," Ree said and DemiCashmon was brought to the room across the hall.  
  
Those where the first two Keepers and I'll have the rest up soon, too. Next are Starr, Jenn, Mai and Trip. 


	4. Chapter Three: Rosemon Keeper

Chapter Three: Rosemon Keeper  
  
"Pearmon?" a nine-year-old girl asked. She was sitting on the floor and staring up at what looked like a pear {A/n: duh}. The Pear nodded. "A.and what are you doing here? And what are you actually?" The pear puffed itself up. "I'm Pearmon, your digimon partner. Digimon means digital monster. You were chosen to save the digiworld. Digiworld means digital world. That's my home," it said rapidly. The black haired girl stared at the pear not knowing what it had said and shook her head indicating this. Pearmon puffed itself up again. "Shut up" the girl yelled before Pearmon could repeat. "Trinity" a woman in the door said. Trinity turned around and looked at her. "What are you yelling about?" "Nothing" Trinity lied. "If you have any problems tell us" the women said and turned to go. "Get ready for bed now, you don't want to miss the first day of holidays, do you? Oh, I didn't know you got a new teddy bear" she said and looked at Pearmon who was bouncing up and down. "And one of those mechanical ones too" she added. "Well, I did. Now please go" Trinity ordered. When the women had left, Pearmon bounced onto the floor to Trinity. "That wasn't nice," it said slowly now. "So, what's it to you?" Trinity nagged. {A/n: I've always wanted to write that} "Hey, don't be so mean" Pearmon said. Trinity looked down on 'her' digimon toffee-nosed {A/n: I like that word.} "I can be as mean as I want to, and no digiman is gonna tell me not to" Trinity said and stood up. Pearmon jumped up seeing a dark purple leather glove that went to her wrist. There were openings for her knuckles and her fingertips. On the backhand there was a broken purple heart. When Trinity had got into bed, Pearmon jumped up too. "Get off" Trinity said and pushed the digimon off the bed. Pearmon jumped back on and was pushed off. This went on for some while till Trinity gave up. "Can I see your D-Glove?" Pearmon asked nicely. "No" Trinity said and rolled over onto the other side. "Please." "I said no." "Please." "No, damn it." "Please." "You're not going to leave me alone, right?" Trinity asked and rolled back to face Pearmon who was vigorously shaking his head. "Fine" Trinity said with a voice full of dislike and gave her right hand to Pearmon. Pearmon head banged her hand making Trinity pull it back and wail in pain. "Stupid digiman" she said and then noticed her D-Glove and Pearmon were glowing. "Pear?" she said questioningly. But when Pearmon stopped glowing it was a pink blob with a red rose in the top of its head. "Starr, I've digivolved," the blob said. "Great, it's turned into a pink blob now. Pearmon, go away, I need to think now" Starr said. The blob shook its head. "I'm Rosemon now" it said. "Great, go away." "You should be nicer" Rosemon said and jumped onto Starr's cupboard which was filled with teddy bears. 


	5. Chapter Four: Kolachamon Keeper

Chapter Four: Kolachamon Keeper  
  
The little blue wolf cub smiled as the brown haired nine-year-old in front of him screamed her heart out. She had just digivolved after her partner had opened her D-Egg. The blue egg had cracked right through the middle so that the tiger symbol in the middle was now two half tigers. The cyborg wire necklace and collar were now loosely hanging by the cracked shell. "Jenni, Kami, Jenni, Kami, Jenni, Kami, Jenni, Kami, Jenni, Kami, Jenni, Kami, Jenni, Kami, Jenni, Kami, Jenni, Kami, Jenni, Kami, {A/n: You take my breath away. I mean it don't read this out loud} calm down. It's not so bad. All you have to do is save the digiworld and everything will be normal again" the little wolf said and licked the not-gloved hand. The girl breathed in deeply and then stood up to sit on the sofa in her room. After breathing again a bit she stood up again and went into the living room. The little wolf followed her and lay down next to her on the sofa and looked at the TV that the girl had switched on. "Agumon digivolve" said a brown haired boy on the TV-Screen and the wolf jumped up. "Agumon evolve too Greymon" an orange dinosaur yelled. "So, what are you know? Are you still Bubblemon? And what level do you have anyway?" the girl asked. "Well, Jenni-Kami, I'm Kolachamon and I should be on In- Training level now" the wolf said. "Do you know that Agumon or the Greymon?" Jenni-Kami asked. "I only just got born" Kolachamon said annoyed. "Sorry. Just tell me again, why you're here" Jenni-Kami wanted to know. "Well, I was sent here to save the digiworld. And I need a partner to help me digivolve. Aand digimon are usually sent to specially children and if you have a problem in your life, I'm the one to solve it" Kolachamon explained. "Well, I don't have a problem in my life but I'll help you digivolve because I don't want the digiworld to go under, okay?" Kolachamon nodded, put her head on Jenni-Kami's lap and watched Greymon and his friends defeat the bad digimon.  
  
I know, short but I can't always write the same length when I've no ideas for certain people. Sorry. 


	6. Chapter Five: Spritemon Keeper

Chapter Five: Spritemon Keeper  
  
"Who... what are you?" a nine-year-old girl with long purple hair and purple eyes asked a small ghostly, purple blob. "Chiimon" it said with a ghost-like voice. "Oookay, I have officially. gone. crazy," the purple haired announced to no one in particular. "What did you just say, Mai?" a purple haired man asked. "Nothing, dad, nothing" Mai said stuck-up. The man shrugged and added: "Just be a bit more quite, your mother's in quite a lot of pain in the moment." They heard a scream in the background. "I think I'll go and bring her to the hospital" the man said. "Yeah, yeah, go already". Her father sighed and left. "So, what do you actually. do? I mean are you meant to bounce up and down all the time?" Mai asked the bouncing Chiimon. "Fight, kill bad digimon, save digiworld" Chiimon said in a very playful voice and started bouncing around Mai in circles. "You mean, you kill stuff?" Mai asked with a grin. Chiimon did a few flips while bouncing which was probably his way of nodding. "Cool. But you're so. little. And weak" Mai added. "Me can grow big" Chiimon said and stopped bouncing. "And then you kill stuff?" Mai asked eagerly. Chiimon rolled over. "How do you grow?" "Give glove" Chiimon said and Mai held out the hand that had been gloved only moments before. Chiimon grinned and gave the symbol on the blood red glove, a red teardrop with a black lining, a big smooch. She started to glow and Mai began grinning. Chiimon whirled around and landed on a long ghostly tail. "Oookay, I am now officially hallucinating" Mai announced. "Mai?" The digimon asked and waved its long thin ears. "What are you know?" "Spritemon." "Are you still the same as before in a different form or are you something totally different?" "I digivolved" Spritemon said and started bouncing. "I have no idea what that means but." Mai jumped onto her bed, pulled a pillow over her head and yelled. "I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming." Spritemon stopped bouncing. "What are you dreaming?" she asked. Mai sat up and sighed. "Hey, can you fight now?" Spritemon nodded. "Bubble Blow" and Spritemon fired a stream of bubbles at Mai who held up her pillow in front of her face. "Cool, let's go kill something" Mai yelled and jumped up. "Only after you've had a good night's sleep otherwise you can go and kill bad digimon on you own," Spritemon said motherly. Mai moaned, undressed and hopped into bed. "Hope you're happy now" she whined. Spritemon nodded and fell asleep next to Mai. 


	7. Chapter Six: Koromon Keeper

Chapter Six: Koromon Keeper  
  
"Soo, you're a digimon?" The black furry blob nodded. "Aand I'm you're partner?" The blob nodded again. "Aand we have to save the world?" Again the blob nodded. "I am the luckiest bastard" a green haired ten-year-old said and jumped up and down on his bed. "Mommi, Trip is talking to a teddy bear and swearing" a seven-year-old girl with green, blond streaked hair yelled. "Not now, honey. Kim is busy struggling with her homework and I have to help" came her mother's cry. "Ash, shut up, will you. Come here and I'll show you something," Trip said to his sister. The seven-year-old nodded and went up to her brother's bed where she saw the little blob. "Cute teddy" she said. "No, look. This is a digimon. His name's Botamon and he's my partner" Trip said proudly. Ash nodded. "Oki. Mommi, Trip's gone gaga, he thinks his teddy is a digimon" she yelled and got Trip's hand clamped over her mouth. "Go and play with Suzie," he said. Ash smiled and ran off to go and play with her best friend. "So, Botamon, digivolve" Trip said and held his D-Glove towards the digimon. The triforce-like symbol glowed but nothing happened. "Help, I'm in trouble, digivolve to save me" Trip said and grinned. Botamon put on a puzzled look. "Sorry, but how do you digivolve?" Botamon grinned and slammed the glove with his head. "Ow, hey you're quite strong for a little guy like you" Trip said and rubbed his hand but pulled it away immediately because it was glowing. Botamon had changed his form to. He was now a . "Koromon, cool" Trip exclaimed and grabbed the pink blob. Koromon used his ears and wrapped them around Trip face. Then he pulled himself up and gave Trip a big smooch. Trip fell down and started laughing, as did Koromon. "Now, we'll go and save the world" Koromon said and Trip nodded with agreement.  
  
Oki, so that's six Keepers know and five more to go. They'll be up next time. 


	8. Chapter Seven: Gummimon Keeper

Chapter Seven: Gummimon Keeper  
  
The little blob jumped up and down. "Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita, Lita {A/n: Breath in, breath in.!!!} " it said not stopping to take a breath. "Zerimon, please be quiet" Lita said quietly. "Glove, glove, glove, glove, glove, glove, glove, glove, glove, glove" Zerimon said and waved his tail in the D-Glove's direction. It was a baby blue fingerless glove that went to her wrist with a yellow owl on it. The black haired girl looked at her glove and then at Zerimon who was chasing his tail. "Zerimon, here" she said and held her glove out towards him. Zerimon stopped twirling around himself and head banged the glove making Lita shriek with pain because of Zerimon's horn. Zerimon and the glove glowed and then Zerimon wasn't Zerimon anymore. "Z.Zerimon?" "Gummimon" the little green glob exclaimed loudly. "Lita, be quiet please, Minoru is trying to learn for her guitar test tomorrow" Lita heard a male voice from the living room. Then she heard someone strumming on a guitar. "Minoru, here, Minoru, there. Cheez my sister is getting on my nerves" Lita whined. "I wish people would like me too," the ten-year-old wailed. Her sister was only eight and was actually quite good on the guitar but Lita was an ace in maths, physics, biology and many other subjects. All her sister would do was strum a few songs on her guitar and her parents would go mad with happiness. "Why are you so sad, Lita?" Gummimon asked. "None of your business, but what are you actually doing here?" she asked him. "I'm your partner" Gummimon explained. "I could only digivolve with the help of your D-Glove." "I don't deserve having a digimon partner. I would only make my team suffer or lead them into trouble" Lita said and sat down on her bed. "No, you wouldn't. You're the best partner I've ever had. Seeing from the fact that you're the only partner I've ever had," Gummimon added quietly. "See you don't even know if I'm going to be a good partner" Lita said and lay down. "I'm sure you will. You're special anyway. You got to have me, a digimon, and only special children get digimon" Gummimon said and hopped up on to the bed next to her. Lita sighed. "Then you're in the wrong room. The special child in busy playing the guitar." "She doesn't have a D-Glove, does she?" Gummimon said and hopped onto Lita's stomach. Lita sighed again. "Fine, I'll look after you, but as soon as somebody gets hurt, I'm leaving the group, okay?" Gummimon didn't answer. He had fallen asleep and was dreaming of a digiworld in which peace reigned. 


	9. Chapter Eight: Tesurmon Keeper

Chapter Eight: Tesurmon Keeper  
  
The black egg glowed as a girl's dark black hair fell over it. She touched the egg with the glove she had just gotten and the egg cracked. The silver crescent moon in the middle had been split in half and the night sky wings disappeared. "What. what's happening?" she asked and backed away from the egg, her deep green eyes wide with astonishment. The bolted metal doors they used to be opened up, as did the egg. "Seni" a furry black blob, with two small silver clawed feet, and wide green eyes yelled as it popped out of the egg. "Ah" the frightened nine-year-old yelled and fell over. She quickly stood up and took a few steps back. "Seni" the blob yelled again and latched onto her leg. "Let. Let go of me" Seni said shaking her leg. "What the hell are you? No, wait. I know what you are. You're a thing, a whatcha-ma-call-it, yeah a digimon" she said and sat down. She then pulled the blob off her leg. "I'm Turimon" the blob said and licked Seni's hand. "Hey, damn it, why are you dirtying my. oh, my god" Seni said as she saw that the glove and the digimon where glowing. "I'm Tesurmon," said a cat with large ears and the same greens eyes as Turimon's. She had a dark green and silver collar round her neck. "Te. Tesurmon, but that one doesn't exist" Seni stammered. "I was made according to you imagination with powers that can help you overcome you fears and all" Tesurmon said. "Powers?" Seni asked. "Yeah, for example, my Midnight Shower" Tesurmon said and thousands of stars appeared out of nowhere and started hitting Seni. "Ow, hey, stop it." The shower stopped almost immediately. "If you're a digimon, you kill stuff with that attack, hey?" Seni asked. Tesurmon nodded. "Cool" Seni said and grinned. "Come, we'll sleep over it and tomorrow we'll go kill something" Seni said, jumped into bed and banged her metal doors closed.  
  
Have you noticed how keen the bad people are on killing? I think I should try and be not so aggressive. But it's the only way can show you how mean they really are. 


	10. Chapter Nine: Crezmon Keeper

Chapter Nine: Crezmon Keeper  
  
"Cute" the ten-year-old exclaimed and hugged the green reptilian lizard head that had a red mohawk. "Hey, man, Eddie, dude. You're a boy. I saw on TV that you have to be tough and you're supposed to blush when you hug someone or in my case thing." "I'm ten. You can't expect me to behave like a 15-year-old who spends his whole life chasing girls. I still have my whole life before me. And I won't let a hallucination tell me what to do" the little brown haired boy exclaimed. "But if you're ten then you can't save the world" the little head said. "Save the world? Right lizard head, listen to me. I have no intention of saving the world. It seems perfect to me." "Pass me the D-Glove, little boy," the head said. Eddie tried to take the orange fingerless glove off. But it wouldn't budge. "Take it" Eddie said and held his hand out towards the lizard head. The lizard however didn't feel like taking it off. All he did was swish his mohawk over the broken red diamond which then glowed. The lizard head glowed as well. "Ah, my hallucination is getting worse" Eddie said and backed away from the glowing light {A/n: Glowing light, ow, my stupidity hurts so badly}. Now the head had a large, stripped tail and two mohawks. "What the? What are you?" "I am Crezmon the greatest digi. um correction. the greatest In-Training lizard head digimon there is. In the room, that is" it said. "And what were you before that?" "Serkmon the greatest Baby lizard head digimon in this room." "Oh" Eddie said not understanding the meaning of Crezmon's boasting. "Cool" he said happy again. "Let's play something," he suggested. "I am a digimon chosen to save the digiworld and. did you say play? Cool" the digimon exclaimed and hopped over to Eddie. 


	11. Chapter Ten: Kittmon Keeper

Chapter Ten: Kittmon Keeper  
  
"Pussmon? What a stupid name" the brown haired eleven-year-old said and laughed. "Great, I move to Japan and a white cat head with bat wings and red glowing eyes comes up to me, tells me it's name is Pussmon and that I have to help him save the world. "Yeah, well. I might tell you how my life went," the cathead yelled. "I was born and soon after that our village was attacked. All of us died only Elecmon, our protector, stayed alive which was a punishment to him. Myotismon let him see how we suffered and then died. A few years later which is now, my D-Egg reappeared and I was chosen to help save the digital world from the threat that lies before it. But not only my world is in danger, yours is too. Digimon are appearing here and that means that you, the other destined, their partners and I will have to defeat these digimon. By taking up their data, we get stronger in order to defeat more digimon. I am not doing this for fun, buddy, I am doing this because I have a chance to help and I was chosen. You should be proud to be chosen to save your world and ours. Others have been chosen before and changed through these actions and I hope dearly you change to. Because I see a great fighter in you and I don't feel like having a great fighter with a shit attitude problem as a partner. Understand me, human?" Pussmon yelled at the boy. "Look. Pussmon. I'll help you, fine. I like fighting, by the way. But my attitude is none of you business, get it?" Pussmon gave the boy a glare. "Fine, but watch you'll change, boy, you'll change" Pussmon said meanly and began to glow. When he had finished glowing, he had changed, He was no longer a little cat head but a small furry white cat with a silver spike on it's head and sliver claws. "What the?" "I digivolved" the cat exclaimed. "And without touching your D-Glove. Why?" he said and looked at himself. "What did you do?" the boy asked. "I digivolved from Pussmon to Kittmon. Now, Deo {A/n: Hope you don't mind this itty-bitty, nick change}, I want to tell you I can only fight a limit. If I fight to often or to hard I loose my energy and de-digivolve." "What do you actually do?" Deo asked. "I defeat digi." "Do you mean kill by defeat?" Kittmon nodded. "I'm on" Deo said and grinned. "Oh, wait I wanted to know. You said something about the others, who are they?" he asked. "I don't know but we'll know when the time is right."  
  
Erm, oh yeah I wanted to tell xtc {Deo owner} that Deo will NOT die. I don't killing people, I mean in stories. I don't like loosing my charas through death. You can let Whiskermon die, cause he can be put back into his D-Egg and be revived but none of the humans will die!!! 


	12. Chapter Eleven: Menimon Keeper

Chapter Eleven: Menimon Keeper  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" yelled the silver haired ten-year-old. "Hey, calm down, be quiet, hush, SHUT UP," yelled a silver furball with black eyes trying to be louder than the girl, unsuccessful. "Okay, wait. My name is Totimon," he said slowly. "I am a digimon. You have been chosen to save the world." The girl stopped promptly. "I get to save the world? Cool" she said and pushed a strand of silver curly hair out of her face. 'That's nice, she calmed down' Totimon thought. "So, Totimon, what level are you on?" "I just hatched so. Baby?" Totimon said and looked at his partner. "So, how do digivolve then?" Totimon hopped up on to the girl's desk and licked her D-Glove, which she had rested on there. He and the glove glowed and he formed to a little Doberman with black long fur striped with white and long thin ears. "Cool" the girl said and hugged the dog. "Hey, you can't kill me, I'm supposed to save the world" the dog yelped. "And what are you know?" "I'm Menimon" he introduced himself. "So, let's have a good night's rest and go save the world tomorrow" Menimon said and jumped onto the girl's bed. "Tomorrow already? I can't, I'm visiting my aunt," she complained. "We have enough time. Oh, Haru-chan, can you buy me an ice cream? I've never had one and the other digimon who've been here before say it tastes so cool," Menimon suggested. Haru-chan nodded and lay down next to her digimon partner.  
  
So, those were the Keepers, note ( Keepers not Tamers or Digidestined. And another note, did you people notice that I chose like double the people, as I wanted to? Not? Oh, my god!!! Oh, well, at least you read this and at least you're gonna review. Not? You are going to review *waves hand in a Jedi-manner* You: I/we will review!!! *click on the review bottom* Ichi: You will tell me that my story is great *waves hand* You: I/we will tell you that your story is great Ichi: Okay, I hope you got that massage, I mean, message, I think??? 


End file.
